


circumstances

by LittleV



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, M/M, They are all gay, What the Hell, and Heechul and Hyukjae are friends with benefits kind of, dancer!Hyukjae, gay shit, i have no idea what is that, i really dont know, lawyer!Donghae, siwon has crush on donghae, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleV/pseuds/LittleV
Summary: Donghae is a creepy stalker and Hyukjae likes to talk to beautiful random people.





	circumstances

**cool kids  
[Lee Donghae; Choi Siwon; Park Jungsoo; Kim Ryeowook; Shin Donghee]**

_FRIDAY 16:48_  
 **ldh** : help  
im dying  
 **krw** : ???  
what happened  
 _19:50_  
 **sdh** : 3 hours and we still don't fucking know what happened  
 **csw** : yeah  
I wanna know  
 **pjs** : we will never   
 **ldh** : sorry I was at the gym  
 **krw** : well then???  
 **ldh** : well  
you know that dance studio   
the one next to the gym right  
 **sdh** : yup  
 **ldh** : so I went to workout  
as always  
and I saw an angel  
the most beautiful person I've ever seen  
 **csw** : more beautiful than me?  
 **ldh** : yes  
 **csw** : :(  
 **ldh** : and   
his moves were so good  
he was dancing to some slow song but   
he was great  
 **csw** : and we lost Lee Donghae  
 **krw** : did you talk to him???  
 **sdh** : i bet he didn't  
 **ldh** : ...  
thanks for the support  
but no  
i didn't  
 **sdh** : coward  
 **pjs** : chill  
but anyway  
do you at least know his name?  
 **ldh** : ...  
 **shd** : hahahha  
you're screwed  
 **ldh** : I K N O W  
maybe he will be there next week  
i don't know how I didn't notice him sooner  
 **pjs** : instead of thinking about it go finish this project you talk about whole week  
 **ldh** : okay mom

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad attempt at writing ;;;;


End file.
